The present invention relates to a steering column assembly, especially for a motor vehicle.
In the majority of cases, these steering column assemblies are fastened to the rest of the structure of motor vehicles, and more particularly under the dashboard of the latter using screwing means.
Thus, for example, in the state of the art there are known steering column assemblies which include, close to each of their ends, assembly fittings provided with holes for the passage of screws or studs which are intended to receive nuts, allowing these assemblies to be fastened to the rest of the structure of the vehicle.
There are also known in the state of the art e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,670--Hoblingre et al) steering column assemblies which include, close to one of their ends, hooking means designed to interact with complementary means of the vehicle, while at the other end these assemblies have assembly fittings provided with holes for the passage of clamping means allowing these assemblies to be mounted with restraint on the rest of the structure of the vehicle.
However, all these assemblies have a certain number of drawbacks, especially where their fitting is concerned.
Indeed, all these assemblies are fitted in the following way:
1) installation of the column assembly by an operator; PA1 2) engagement of the screwing means; PA1 3) installation of a jig for centring the assembly; and PA1 4) final clamping of the assembly onto the rest of the structure of the vehicle using the corresponding screwing means.
It can be understood that these various operations are relatively difficult for one and the same operator to achieve, which results in a relative long assembly time.